<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swaying Silk by hereforthephilindafics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808674">Swaying Silk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics'>hereforthephilindafics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, MCU Kink Bingo, Office Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Season 2, Tit job, Titty fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was like silk; soft but strong, fluid but tough, cool but so incredibly arousing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson/Melinda May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo Round 4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swaying Silk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the MCU Kink Bingo</p><p>Square filled<br/>Clothing: Silk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, A.C, stop frowning!”</p><p>Coulson shook his head. “This is a complete break in protocol.”</p><p>Skye dabbed more lip-gloss on her lips and then pouted at him.</p><p>Somehow, she had convinced almost every female agent on the Playground that they needed a girls’ night out. And by “somehow” Coulson knew she had hacked cameras, decrypted personal phones, and bribed people with her stash of contraband candy Coulson regularly stole from.</p><p>Jemma and Bobbi stood next to Skye, of course. He had never seen Agent Morse almost giddy. The rest of the girls stood a little back, looking at their feet or whispering among them. Coulson knew they felt awkward standing in front of their boss in tight jeans and body fitting tops.</p><p>“You’re acting like we are going to a club in Downton D.C. It’s just a dive bar in the next town over!” Skye said.</p><p>“Then why are you dressed like you’re going to a club?”</p><p>Skye rolled her eyes, but her face lit up in the next second. “If you think I overdid it...” She pointed at the hallway with her chin.</p><p>Coulson turned frowning and almost whistled. May walked down the hall in her usual leather pants and jacket, but she had paired them with a silk black tank top. It flowed down her torso like water, clinging to her breasts. Coulson almost licked his lips when he realized he could make out her nipples, and they were hard. He smirked and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>Skye whistled.</p><p>Melinda’s red lips pressed a little tighter together. She stopped next to him and narrowed her eyes at the group. Even Bobbi had to close her mouth. “Suddenly, I realized Hydra might invade tonight and we are needed here.”</p><p>The group groaned.</p><p>“Agent May, please don’t punish the rest of us because Skye can’t act properly,” Jemma said.</p><p>“Yes,” Bobbi said, “the rest of us very much understand you are our chaperone and not to be messed with.”</p><p>The group giggled while Skye looked at her partners in crime like a betrayed puppy. “Traitors!”</p><p>“Let’s go!” Melinda said, sounding like she would rather fight Ward.</p><p>“Do a head count every ten minutes and bring them home by two,” Coulson said as they walked to the elevator.</p><p>Melinda paused in herding the girls toward the exit and turned. She winked.</p><p>Coulson stood there staring at her ass in those tight pants, and at the little bit of silk tail that peeked from under her jacket. He decided it was best he went to his office before rumors spread that the Director liked walking around with a hard on.</p><p>He locked his office door and leaned against it, taking a deep breath. He loved seeing Melinda in silk. It had all started years ago on that mission at the museum. She had worn a silk gown, soft and delicious when it rubbed against his skin.</p><p>Coulson groaned as he collapsed in his seat. His dick was straining in his pants, but he just bit his lip as he recalled Melinda’s lithe body enveloped in the fabric. It made every movement of hers even lighter. She was like silk; soft but strong, fluid but tough, cool but so incredibly arousing. Coulson undid his tie and threw it on the floor.</p><p>She had started wearing more silk after that mission. Coulson had been too stupid to realize it right away. He recalled the sensual rub of the material against his chest one summer when they were in California. He had unbuttoned his dress shirt and she had been tipsy. She had stumbled into him while walking on the beach. The cool material had hardened his nipples and his cock instantly.</p><p>Coulson palmed himself, throwing his head back. Melinda’s hair was like silk too. Soft and thick, spilling between his fingers every time he gave into his compulsion and spent the night with her. It felt even better when it cascaded around his cock, tickling his shaft and putting an end to his torturous bliss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Coulson jolted awake. The tablet on his desk indicated that the hangar doors opened and closed. He was getting old; he had fallen asleep in his work chair. Coulson chuckled. He heard light footsteps coming up his stairs, so he got up, unlocked the door, and walked back to his desk.</p><p>Melinda slipped in right as he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. She leaned against the door and bit her lip.</p><p>“Lost your jacket, Agent May?” Coulson asked.</p><p>She only smirked.</p><p>“Are they home safe?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I scared away every guy who hit on them.”</p><p>Coulson laughed. “And what about you?”</p><p>Melinda walked toward his desk and stopped on the other side, leaning forward. “Oh a few fellas bought me a couple of drinks.”</p><p>Coulson licked his lips as he watched her breasts swing lightly left and right in front of him, encompassed in the black fabric.</p><p>“Any of them the lucky one?</p><p>She walked around the desk and straddled his lap. Coulson moaned at the pressure.</p><p>“Why should I even try when I knew you were waiting for me with a hard cock?”</p><p>Coulson leaned his head against the seat and laughed. “I actually took a nap and still woke up hard.”</p><p>Melinda leaned in and bit his right ear. “Let’s make it all better then.” She stood up, toed off her boots, unzipped her jeans, and pulled them down dragging her thong with them.</p><p>Coulson reached out to grasp her thighs but stopped at the last second and leaned back again, simply running his eyes all over her. “You’re...amazing.”</p><p>Melinda rolled her eyes and straddled him again. She whimpered as she rubbed her folds over his clothed crotch. She wanted to leave a stain there, wanted to mark him, even if for a little bit. Coulson grabbed her ass, palming the cheeks and slapping them lightly, groaning. His hips started jumping, rutting into her.</p><p>“No, no leave it on!” He said, gasping when Melinda went to take off her top.</p><p>She smirked and leaned in for a kiss. She took her time, licked around his lips, nipping at them before her tongue came out to play. She let him taste the tequila on the inside of her mouth, sighed as he started licking, looking for her true flavor.</p><p>Melinda’s hands scrambled at the tiny buttons of his dress shirt. She huffed and then whined when Coulson cupped her breasts through the top and then pulled at her nipples. Her moan was so loud she bit his shoulder not to alert the whole base. It felt so good, the silk rubbing against her nipples, the material cooling them down. Melinda couldn’t decide which was throbbing more, her nipples or her clit.</p><p>“I love you in silk. So yummy...” Coulson was almost mumbling, licking and biting her neck while his fingers still teased her nipples.</p><p>Melinda laughed while smirking. After all these years he still had that obsession. She had half suspected it and that was why she had picked this top from the deep back of her closet. She moaned when she felt his hot mouth envelop her right breast right through the top, biting hard.</p><p>She decided to drive him a little crazier. She was finally able to work the buttons of his shirt, although she was positive she popped two, and pawed it open. When the tank top came into view Melinda pushed his head away from her breast and cradled his face in her hands.</p><p>“Trust me?”</p><p>Coulson nodded, but his hands fell away from her and gripped the arms of the chair.</p><p>Melinda leaned in and kissed him, running her lips from his, to his chin, down his throat, and stopping at the beginning of the scar. She kissed it after a moment and took his tank off. She pressed her breasts against Coulson’s chest in the next second, smirking at the filthy moan he let out.</p><p>She moved up and down on his lap, rubbing her chest against his. Melinda knew most of the scar tissue had no sensitivity, but there was a bit of it at the top that was extra sensitive. The area around it was too and that’s where she focused her efforts.</p><p>Coulson’s head was so far back he thought it might fall off. He bit his lip so hard it was going numb. His hands sunk into Melinda’s thighs; he couldn’t wait to see the marks he left there. But all he could think about at that moment was the fabric that was bringing him almost to orgasm. He moaned and whimpered. The more he thrashed the more the silk rubbed all over his chest and nipples.</p><p>Melinda laughed as she bounced on his lap. Coulson realize he wasn’t even fucking her yet.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Mel! Stop…stop!”</p><p>“Everything okay?” Melinda was blinking at him slowly when he opened his eyes.</p><p>“I was going to blow in my pants and that’s just a waste.”</p><p>Melinda smirked. “Come on then, Director.” She got off his lap and pulled him up.</p><p>Coulson groaned and gripped her arms tightly, turning her around and slamming her back against his front. He moaned as the silk top cascaded down her back. He directed her to the desk and grasped her neck, pushing her down. He covered her back with his torso.</p><p>“Imagine if Koenig walked in right now,” Melinda said and laughed.</p><p>Coulson shuddered as he stood up and rummaged in one of his drawers. “It happened once. Why do you keep jinxing it?”</p><p>“He knows better than to be out of his room after lights out.”</p><p>“Mhm.” Coulson unwrapped a condom and began rolling it on.</p><p>Melinda stood up on her arms and looked back at him. “You know you don’t have to.”</p><p>Coulson pushed her back down and kissed her neck. “Easier clean up.”</p><p>Melinda hummed and then whimpered when she felt the tip of his cock slapping against her folds. The head slipped in and out a few times. Melinda wiggled her ass and moved her legs but all it got her was a harsh slap on the cheek.</p><p>Coulson covered her body with his. “You’re so soft everywhere.”</p><p>They both moaned when he finally pushed in. It was slow, gentle, the pressure increasing slowly like he was worried she was going to break. Like this was the first time, not a practiced ritual. Melinda’s back arched when he finally bottomed out. She could feel him all the way in her lower belly and moaned when she touched her muscles and felt his head.</p><p>“So soft.” Coulson kept repeating it as he ran his hand up and down her back, pushing the silk top up and down. He snapped his hips lazily, like that was only a secondary part of this.</p><p>“Phil....please...I need more.” Melinda hung her head, her forehead almost reaching the wooden desk.</p><p>She felt Coulson lean over. “Do you trust me?” He whispered it before licking her ear.</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>“Knock on the desk three times if you need to stop.”</p><p>His warmth was gone in the next second. Melinda felt the rustle of fabric and gasped when she felt something soft being wrapped around her throat. She touched it with the tips of her fingers and smiled when she realized it was Coulson’s tie. She moaned when she felt it being tied in the back of her neck.</p><p>“Can you breathe okay?”</p><p>“Yes.” She wiggled her ass against his hips. His cock was hard as ever. “Now fuck me.”</p><p>Coulson growled as he started pounding into her. At first, he gripped her hips with both hands, but after a while Melinda felt his right hand sneak up her back to her neck to touch the tie there. After the fifth time she felt pressure on her windpipe and her head whipped back. She moaned as she felt herself gush wetness on his cock.</p><p>“You feel so soft, Mel!”</p><p>Coulson had pulled her up, her back against his front. He held her left hip and pounded into her. Melinda moaned. She was frozen in an uncomfortable position, but she couldn’t care less because Coulson let go of her hip and snuck his hand to the front. His fingers slipped into her wetness before they found her clit.</p><p>“Yes yes yes, Phil, right there keep rubbing!”</p><p>“Your clit is silky too, Mel. I would spend the rest of my life licking it.”</p><p>Melinda whined. She was so close.</p><p>“You like it? Is it good? Let me hear you!”</p><p>Those were the magic words because in the next second Melinda was gushing all over his fingers. She could feel her pussy walls grip him tight, but Coulson didn’t cum. He groaned and slapped her ass before pulling out. Melinda’s knees buckled and she had to lean on the desk to steady herself. She laughed when she heard Coulson collapse back into the chair with a huff. She rubbed her thighs, moaning at the wetness and turned her head when she heard whimpering.</p><p>Coulson had taken off the condom and was jerking off. His thigh muscles were tense, his pecs flexed as he moved his right hand up and down the hard shaft. Melinda moaned when she saw the muscles and veins in his arm bulge from the effort.</p><p> “Someone needs to come,” she said, taking off the tie from around her neck and running it through her hands. It was silk too. She knelt in front of him.</p><p>Coulson groaned. He bit his lip and closed his eyes but opened them when Melinda touched his right check.</p><p>“Trust me.”</p><p>He nodded and then moaned when Melinda took his hand away from his cock. She held his arms together by the wrists and wrapped the tie around them making it only a little too tight.</p><p>“Does that feel good?” She put his tied hands down on his right thigh and breathed on his cock.</p><p>Coulson’s hips jumped. The head of his cock bubbled more pre-cum.</p><p>Melinda stuck her tongue out but before she lapped at it, she stopped and looked up. “I asked a question.”</p><p>“Yes!” Coulson’s head fell against the chair as his whole body convulsed while Melinda lapped at his tip. “Oh, fuck that’s...oh shit!”</p><p>Melinda pulled away. She clucked her tongue. “You almost came, and I didn’t even suck you.”</p><p>Coulson squeezed his eyes shut and thrashed in the chair.</p><p>Melinda smirked. “I know what will feel good.” She palmed her breasts over her top, smirking when Coulson’s eyes watched her every movement.</p><p>After a few more seconds of teasing, she pushed her breasts together and enveloped his cock in them. Coulson brought up his tied hands and bit the loose end of the tie not to scream. Melinda giggled.</p><p>His cock smeared pre-cum all over the black silk, easing the friction, and helping the shaft slide through easier. Every time it peaked out Melinda licked the tip. It didn’t take long for Coulson to start breathing deeply, growling that animalistic growl he didn’t always allow through when they were together.</p><p>Even though his hands were tied he managed to shove Melinda’s head down on his cock as his hips snapped up. His cum exploded in her mouth and Melinda swallowed most of it. She opened her mouth and let the rest trickle out over his head and on her silk top.</p><p>Coulson exhaled as his body relaxed and leaned against his seat. “So much for easier clean up.” He chuckled, looking at the mess on his lap.</p><p>Melinda dabbed the cum at the corners of her mouth with her fingers and licked them. “You look really cute all tied up.”</p><p>“My wrists are going numb.”</p><p>She chuckled and undid the tie. “So how are we explaining these dry-cleaning charges?”</p><p>Coulson laughed and held his hand out. He wrapped his palms around Melinda’s waist, his thumbs stroking her soft skin in circles. “I’m glad you had a good night out.”</p><p>Melinda hummed, nuzzling his neck before stretching out on his chest like a sleepy cat.</p><p>“How drunk was Skye?”</p><p>“Phil?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Stop talking.”</p><p>Coulson chuckled and resumed stroking Melinda’s back over the silk top.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>